The songs of Rwby
by BlackDevilSwordsman
Summary: Just a collection of songs and scenes of the rwby characters that fit the scene. Lot's of fluffy too. Will have single characters and shipping as well, along with hate, love, family, friendship, loyalty and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone.**

**Okay this little snip is not going to be as long as my other stories, as this is basically just a bunch of musical one-shots where i write a song at the top and then give a ****description of what the song fits into this scene and what not. I won'r lie, what inspiration for writing this story was half of the story called Jaune of music by LordHellPhoenix, only i am giving a single scene be it between two characters or someone. I will try to write the songs for all the RWBY characters and some form other either movies or animes. The other half is i got the idea while i was working and was very excited to try this out. **

**Again, just to be clear, these songs portray the scene's and explain what's going on or how a person acts in my head.**

**This is also my way of telling you all, i'm starting a new viewing story called,"Watching Rouge" which is me depicted the story Rouge on my fav's list and yes i did get the green light form the author to write it. **

**But i'm ****admittedly having a bit of a writer's block to write the first chapter as i'm writing there arrival and Rouge's trailer. it's not writing itself, just getting it started is all. Yes i'm also writing up the new chapter of Jaune of the faint smile, but i am giving time for you all to vote on my poll. So without further ado, i give you the first chapter.**

**I don't own Rwby so you know the drill, read, review and,"What the fuc-BOOM"**

**Ps: I do have an idea of what songs to go with each person, but if you like to make a request, just leave it in a review or PM me.**

**Pss. Remember, song on top, scene on bottom. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jaune x Weiss**

**How do you love by Ashley Tisdale**

_Momma never told me how to love_

_Daddy never told me how to feel_

_Momma never told me how to touch_

_Daddy never showed me how to heal_

_Momma never set a good example_

_Daddy never held Momma's hands _

_Momma found everything hard to handle _

_Daddy never stood up like a man_

_I've walked around broken_

_Emotionally frozen _

_Getting it on, getting it wrong_

_How do you love someone, without getting hurt_

_How do you love someone, without crawling in the dirt_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone(2x)_

_I was always a chosen child_

_The biggest scandal i became_

_They told me i'd never survive_

_But survive was my middle name_

_I've walked alone, hoping_

_Just barely coping_

_Getting it on, getting it wrong_

_How do you love someone, without getting hurt_

_How do you love someone, without crawling in the dirt_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun _

_How do you love, how do you love someone(2x)_

_It's hard to talk, see what's deep inside_

_It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied _

_(__instruments Playing)_

_How do you love someone, without getting hurt_

_How do you love someone, without crawling in the dirt_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun _

_How do you love, how do you love someone(2x)_

_How do you love someone and make it last_

_How do you love someone without shrinking on the past_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone(2x) _

_Someone..._

* * *

Jaune had asked Weiss out again and was once again rejected. When he asked just how can one date hurt, Weiss snapped at him. Feeling the rush of emotions, Weiss screamed at Jaune for a good ten minutes, yelling how she knew his true intentions were, that he was just like all the rest, wanting her only for either her family name or the SDC.

Jaune, despite feeling crushed and insulted at that, told her straight how he really felt and wanted her, for her.

Weiss, feeling tried after feeling emotionally and psychical drained, collapsed into Jaune arms asked softly.

"How do you love someone, without getting hurt?"

Jaune response:

You don't.

That was just part of living and he wanted a chance with her.

Just one.

Weiss, now feeling a little better after getting all her anger out of her system, told Jaune everything her so called, Father did to her mother and the life she's lead up until coming to beacon. She asked him one more time:

Can i really trust you?

Jaune didn't have an answer, but told Weiss simply,"I don't know if you can, Weiss. But i will not stop until i earn you're trust."

The two stayed like that the rest of the day and for the first time in her life, Weiss felt loved.

And you know what?

That was just fine with her.

* * *

**Done.**

**So how do you all like this story? It didn't take me nearly as long as it does to write my other stories, but i think this little snip would be enjoyable for you all, so please leave me long nice reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yo!**

**Two chapters in one day, i'm going to post as many chapters of this story as i can today. Since it's basically me just copying down words and giving a small summary, so without further ado, here we go.**

**I don't own Rwby.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Raven's demons**

**My demons by starset**

_Mayday!_

_Mayday!_

_The ship is slowly sinking_

_They think i'm crazy _

_But they don't know the feeling_

_They're all around me,_

_Circling like vultures_

_They want to break me_

_And wash away my colors  
(Wash away my colors)_

_TAKE ME HIGH_

_AND I'LL SING_

_OH YOU MAKE _

_EVERYTHING OKAY _

_OKAY((5x)_

_WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME_

_OH YOU TAKE _

_ALL OF THE PAIN AWAY_

_AWAY(5x)_

_SAVE ME_

_IF I BECOME _

_MY DEMONS_

_I cannot stop _

_This sickness taking over_

_It takes control and _

_Drags me into nowhere_

_I need you're help_

_I can't fight this forever_

_I know you're watching,_

_I can feel you out there_

_TAKE ME HIGH_

_AND I'LL SING_

_OH YOU MAKE_

_EVERYTHING OKAY_

_OKAY((5x)_

_WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME_

_OH YOU TAKE_

_ALL OF THE PAIN AWAY_

_AWAY(5x)_

_SAVE ME _

_IF I BECOME _

_MY DEMONS _

_TAKE ME OVER_

_THE WALLS BELOW_

_FIGHT FOREVER_

_DON'T LET ME GO_

_I NEED A SAVIOR _

_TO HEAL MY PAIN_

_WHEN I BECOME MY OWN WORST ENEMY _

_THE ENEMY_

_(__instruments playing)_

_Take me high _

_And i'll sing_

_You make everything_

_Okay_

_We are_

_One and the same_

_You take _

_All the pain away _

_TAKE ME HIGH_

_AND I'LL SING_

_OH YOU MAKE_

_EVERYTHING OKAY_

_OKAY((5x)_

_WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME_

_OH YOU TAKE_

_ALL OF THE PAIN AWAY_

_AWAY(5x)_

_SAVE ME _

_IF I BECOME _

_MY DEMONS _

_TAKE ME HIGH_

_AND I'LL SING _

_OH YOU MAKE_

_EVERYTHING OKAY_

_OKAY(5x)  
MY DEMONS_

_WE ARE_

_ONE AND THE SAME  
MY DEMONS_

_OH YOU TAKE_

_ALL OF THE PAIN AWAY_

_AWAY(5x)_

_SAVE ME _

_IF I BECOME _

_MY DEMONS_

* * *

Raven sat in her tent, her head in her hands.

It's been confirmed, Summer rose was dead.

Her fool of a team leader.

Her rival.

Her best friend.

Her daughter's REAL mother.

Her former husband rock.

Was gone.

And despite what she thought, in her heart, she knew, it wasn't Ozpin's fault, nor Salem's and not even Qrow's stupid semblance. No the fault laid was her's and her's alone. She knew why that crybaby was out in Mistral.

She was looking for her.

That idiot, despite all Raven had done to push her away, she just kept coming back for more. She spat on, mocked, bullied, hell even beat her, but nothing she did, made Summer leave her be.

Nor did it stop the sliver eyed warrior form worming her way into Raven's icey heart. Four years of being with the cloaked woman, she had manged to slip past Raven's walls and into her heart.

Made her care about her.

Made her laugh at her silly antics.

Made her want to be around her.

Made her want to be weak.

MADE her weak, as even now a single tear ran down her pale cheek.

The person she once thought of as a pest has now become the one thing Raven never, ever wanted Summer rose to be to her.

Another one of Raven's demons.

* * *

**And done.**

**This one was pretty easy for obvious reasons. I can't help but feel like that would have been Raven's and Summer's ****relationship and she would feel that Summer's death would have made her another one of her demons. I think Raven can sense when someone's she bonded with is in danger.**

**After all, how would she have know Yang needed help on the train against Neo?**

**Lucky guess?**

**I think not.**

**And i know i forgot to sign my last page, like i usually do so here:**

**Devil out(2x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another day, another song. Or songs.**

**I really could't decide which song went with one of my favorite redhead, so i decide to break it down to parts of her life both during and before cannon. **

**The first part will be this, here training as a child**

**So you know the drill read, review and "what the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Part 1 ****Pyrrha is a warrior**

**Warriors by Imagine dragons**

_As a child, you would wait_

_And watch form far away_

_But you always knew _

_That you'd be the one_

_To work while they all play_

_And you, you lay_

_Awake at night and scheme _

_Of all the things _

_That you would change _

_But it was just a dream_

_HERE we are, don't turn away now_

_WE are the warriors _

_That built this town_

_HERE we are, don't turn away now_

_WE are the warriors _

_That built this town form dust _

_The time will come_

_When you will have to rise_

_Above the best and prove yourself _

_You're spirit never dies_

_Farewell i've gone_

_To take my throne above_

_Don't weep for me_

_'Cause this will be the labor of my love_

_HERE we are, don't turn away now_

_WE are the warriors_

_That built this town_

_HERE we are, don't turn away now_

_WE are the warriors_

_That built this town form dust_

_(__instruments playing)_

_HERE we are, don't turn away now_

_WE are the warriors_

_That built this town_

_HERE we are, don't turn away now_

_WE are the warriors_

_That built this town form dust_

* * *

Pyrrha, for as long as she could remember, was gifted in the art of combat.

Form a young age, she has trained in everything form how to hold a knife, to ultimately use her spear and sheild.

Many kids her age would be playing or something, but not her. So could't explain it, but she felt as if though she was destined to be huntress, to fight and protect the world form the darkness of the Grimm.

So while while others mess around, she trained:

For you see, Pyrrha wasn't just a huntress.

She is a warrior.

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, really short, but i could't really find it in myself to make it longer, plus it's moring and i'm hungry so**

**Devil out.**


	4. Special, Velvet Crowe

**Okay this one will be one of those i said be form a different gander: Tales of Berseria featuring everyone favorite demon eater, VELVET. **

**This song, in my mind, was made for her.**

**I don't own Tales of Berseria **

**So read, review and,"What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Special: Velvet the Vengeful one:**

**The vengeful one by Disturbed**

_As i survey the chaos _

_Taking in the lack_

_Of raw humanity_

_It's as if the entire_

_World's fallen in love_

_With their insanity_

_Hear the innocent _

_Voices scream_

_As their tormentors _

_Laugh through all of it_

_No forgiveness _

_For all iv'e seen_

_A degradation _

_I can not forget_

_So sleep soundly _

_In your beds tonight_

_For judgement falls _

_Upon you at first light_

_I'M THE HAND OF GOD_

_I'M THE DARK MESSIAH_

_I'M THE VENGEFUL ONE_

_Look inside and see_

_What you've becoming_

_IN THE BLACKEST MOMENTS_

_OF A DYING WORLD_

_What have you become _

_Look inside and see_

_What you've become_

_As the violence surges _

_And the teeming _

_Masses have been terrorized _

_Their human _

_Predators have all gone mad_

_Are reaping profits_

_Born form their demise _

_The rabid media _

_Plays their roles _

_Stroking the flames_

_Of war to no surprise _

_Only too eager _

_To sell their souls _

_For the apocalypse _

_Must be televised _

_So sleep soundly_

_In your beds tonight_

_For judgement falls_

_Upon you at first light_

_I'M THE HAND OF GOD_

_I'M THE DARK MESSIAH_

_I'M THE VENGEFUL ONE_

_Look inside and see_

_What you've becoming_

_IN THE BLACKEST MOMENTS_

_OF A DYING WORLD_

_Look inside and see_

_What you've become_

_(__instruments playing)_

_WHEN YOU DIE_

_FOR YOU KNOW WHY_

_FOR YOU CANNOT BE SAVED_

_WITH ALL THE _

_WORLD ENSLAVED _

_WHEN YOU DIE_

_FOR YOU KNOW WHY_

_FOR YOU CANNOT BE SAVED_

_THIS WORLD IS_

_TOO DEPRAVED _

_WHEN YOU DIE_

_YOU'LL KNOW WHY_

_I'M THE HAND OF GOD_

_I'M THE DARK MESSIAH_

_I'M THE VENGEFUL ONE_

_Look inside and see_

_What you've becoming_

_IN THE BLACKEST MOMENTS_

_OF A DYING WORLD_

_What have you become_

_I'M THE HAND OF GOD_

_I'M THE DARK MESSIAH_

_I'M THE VENGEFUL ONE_

_IN THE BLACKEST MOMENTS_

_OF A DYING WORLD_

_Look inside and see_

_What you've become_

* * *

Velvet crowe knew she was a monster.

A demon.

A therion.

A killer.

The lord calamity.

She was all these things.

But she did not care, the world can hate her all it wants, as she was more then just a killer.

She was Velvet crowe, The vengeful one.

* * *

**Done and done.**

**Yeah another short one, but it's to the point i think. For all those who have played the game, i think you'll agree with me when i say this song was made for Velvet.**

**Devil out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another day, another song about my favorite redhead. **

**This is the second part of Miss Nikos life of her against the firey red witch Cinder.**

**I don't own RWBY so read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pyrrha will stand her ground**

**Stand my ground by within temptation**

_I can see_

_When you stay _

_Low nothing _

_Happens_

_Does it feel _

_Right_

_Late at_

_Night_

_Things i _

_Thought i put _

_Behind me_

_All my life_

_I just know _

_There's no escape now_

_Once it sets_

_It's eyes on_

_You_

_But i won't run_

_Have to, stare it_

_In the eye_

_STAND MY GROUND_

_I WON'T GIVE IN_

_No more denying_

_I'v got to face it _

_Won't close my eyes_

_And hide the truth inside _

_If i don't make it_

_Someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

_It's all around _

_Getting stronger _

_Coming closer in_

_To my world  
(My world)_

_I can feel _

_That it's time for me_

_To face it, can i take it_

_Though this might _

_Just be the ending_

_Of the life i held so dear_

_But i won't run_

_There's no turning back_

_Form here_

_STAND MY GROUND _

_I WON'T GIVE IN_

_No more denying_

_Iv'e got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes_

_And hide the truth inside_

_If i don't make it_

_Someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

_All i know for sure_

_Is i'm trying_

_I will always _

_Stand my ground_

_(__instruments playing)_

_STAND MY GROUND_

_I WON'T GIVE IN  
(I WON'T GIVE IN)_

_I WON'T GIVE UP  
(I WON'T GIVE UP)_

_NO MORE DENYING_

_I'VE GOT TO FACE IT_

_WON'T CLOSE MY EYES _

_AND HIDE THE TRUTH INSIDE_

_IF I DON'T MAKE IT_

_SOMEONE ELSE WILL_

_STAND MY GROUND_

_I WON'T GIVE IN_

_NO MORE DENYING_

_IV'E GOT TO FACE IT_

_WON'T CLOSE MY EYES_

_AND HIDE THE TRUTH INSIDE_

_IF I DON'T MAKE IT_

_SOMEONE ELSE WILL_

_Stand my ground_

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos watched as she just sent her partner away.

She wiped a lone tear that threaten to fall, she could't show fear now. Not when she still had a job to do.

Ozpin failed to stop Cinder and now she had the full power of the fall maiden.

She was aware, she was possible walking to her death, but she will not back down.

Not now.

She would fight Cinder and either come out victories or...

Die.

No matter which, Pyrrha Nikos would stand her ground.

* * *

**Phew.**

**Tiring day at work, but thankful a quick one.**

**Devil out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go my peeps.**

**I'll be honest, today has been a slow, lazy and upmost BORING day for me. Not to mention i had a bad stomuach ache this morning it made me miss work and a bit of stripe throat. But hey, it's sunday so that's probably why. This will be the end of Pry's sage and i think all will agree with me, when i say, this song was made for Miss. Nikos.**

**I don't own Rwby, so read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pyrrha will be remembered for Centuries**

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me _

_Remember me for centuries _

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take _

_We'll go down in history _

_Remember me for centuries _

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries _

_Mummified my teenage dreams _

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong_

_The story's all off_

_Heavy metal broke my heart_

_Come on, come on, and let me in_

_The bruises on your thighs _

_Like my fingerprints _

_And this is supposed to match_

_The darkness that you felt_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And i can't stop_

_'Till the whole world knows my name_

_'Cause i was only born _

_Inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me, as long as_

_There is a light, my shadows's over you_

_'Cause i am the opposite of amnesia_

_And you're a cherry blossom _

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty_

_But you're gone so soon_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_We've been here forever _

_And here's the frozen proof_

_I could scream forever _

_We are the poisoned youth_

_(Du du du du du du du)_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_We'll gone down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was dead.

She was KIA, during the fall of beacon.

Her murder Cinder fall, while hurt badly by Ruby, survived her attack.

No body was recovered as her body was turned to ash by Cinder and scattered into the wind.

Cinder believed that killing the "invincible girl" all of remnant and huntsman would feel the strain of hopelessness that made Grimm just loved.

But it didn't.

For you see, she may have been another casualties in the battle of beacon and ultimately just another dead warrior, Cinder was wrong. Her death didn't make they give up hope, it inspired them.

Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl, will be remember for Centuries.

* * *

**Done.**

**Oh god, i had a hard time writing this, as i'm close to crying remembering what happened to Pyrrha. Never the less, this is the end of Miss Nikos's saga and i think i did a damn good job.**

**Devil out.**


End file.
